Beauty and Mischief
by PrincessAlisonofMagicKingdom14
Summary: When Loki, the god of Mischief, meets a beautiful princess, he decides to make her his servant, but as the days go by, he feel something he's never felt before. Love
1. Chapter 1

I was lost in the snow. My castle was destroyed. My home, I could never go back after that incident. I finally found a hut, and inside was a nice fire. I knocked on the door hoping someone would let me in, but the one who answered had a face of blue. A frost giant stood before me.

"Please," I said on my knees, freezing in the snow. "I-I need a place to stay for the night."

"I don't let in trespassers," the frost giant said, in a mean-spirited voice. "Leave this place! Now!"

I was so frighten, I didn't waste a minute. I quickly picked myself up, and began to make a run for it, when suddenly I saw a light over me.

"Wait," a soft voice said. I turned my head and notice the voice came from the light. I saw a fire elemental before my eyes. She extended her hand for me, but I was afraid to touch it.

"Don't be afraid," she said softly, "I won't hurt you." She took my hand and my hand didn't even flinch. She was so warm, I could hug her from being so cold. She then helped me back on my feet.

"Y-you're not the one who told me to leave." I said as I shivered.

"Of course not. What's your name?"

"P-Princess Tina of Enchantia."

"I am Princess Samantha of Asgard. That guys who told you to leave, is my brother, Loki. He hates people."

"Pardon me for asking," I said in a shivering tone. "But I believe your hair is on fire."

"Of course. I'm a fire elemental. It's how I keep it alive. I wouldn't want me any other way."

Even though I was freezing cold, I turned to awe from looking at her. She then took me to her cabin. I didn't waste a minute to get in front of the fireplace for warmth.

"So," Sam said, "how did you get here?"

"I ran away from home. My sister forced me to. I was scared."

"That...really stinks. But, I know the feeling. I was forced here by my father. He didn't want me to start any fires. But, I wouldn't worry about it."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, it sound so demeaning. It was no surprise who it belonged to.

"Sam," the frost giant said as he entered the room, "You haven't seen..." He paused as soon as he saw my face again.

"Don't freak out, brother." Sam said to the frost giant.

"What is she doing here?" He asked in an angry tone. "You know you're supposed to be alone."

"Yet you are always here."

"Not the point. She's not allowed. No one is allowed here. She must leave immediately."

"No! If I send her out there, she'll die!"

"So what?!"

"Please, allow her one night. Then I will find shelter. I promise."

Then, the frost giant sighs in disappointment. He couldn't break the rules he was given, but he couldn't say no to his family.

"All right! One night. But then, she's gone!" He said as he left the room. I've never felt so afraid in my life. One minute, you're saved by a fire elemental, the next minute, you find out her brother is a frost giant. Could she be adopted?

"I'm really sorry about my brother."

"It's okay," I said in a calm, quiet voice. "Siblings do what they can do."

"Come. You can sleep in my room."

"Thank you."

As soon as she showed me to her room, I didn't waste a moment to lie my head down to rest. Then, Sam placed a blanket over my shoulders and left my sight. As I lay my head down, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Loki, the frost giant, was thinking to himself.

"How could Sam be so stubborn. Letting in such a worthless little..."

Suddenly, he thought of a plan to get rid of me.

"Wait. This gives me an idea. But...Sam mustn't know. How will I tell her?" He snapped his fingers, "Of course, I'll tell her she left early. I'm clearly the better liar."

As the sun rises through the window, my eyes fluttered open. But as I turned my head, Loki stood in front of the bed. I tried to scream but he quickly covered my mouth shut.

"There's no point in screaming."

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked so fearfully.

"I came to get you."

"Me? I-I thought you hated me."

"Instead of killing you," he said as he grabbed my arm, "I have another plan for you."

"W-what?"

Instead of answering, he took me to a castle far away from Sam.

"You shouldn't be nervous. You can obviously sense danger." He said as he dragged me to a empty room.


	2. Chapter 2: Servant Girl

As soon as I arrived with Loki, he threw me in the room. I would've gotten up if I wasn't so afraid of him, so I remained on the ground.

"Understand this, dearie," he said in a dark voice, " I am never letting you out, and you are never to leave this castle. Or else, I'm a dead man. Understand?"

I couldn't speak, for he was so frightful, he took my words. So, I simply nodded my head in fear as he left the room and slammed the door. Loki then saw his sister wondering about to find me.

"Loki," she asked, "where's the girl?"

"She's gone," Loki said immediately.

"What?"

"She left not to long ago."

"You took her, didn't you?"

"No, she left on her own. Smart choice, if you ask me."

"What?! She could be killed out there."

"You mustn't worry too much. You should stay here, away from Father."

"No," Sam said grabbing a cloak, "I have to find her, before it's to late." And on that note, she quickly ran out the door to find me. Loki then sighed in relief, knowing she will never find me. He then returned to the castle and opened my door.

"Please," I said in a shivering tone, "don't hurt me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said in a demeaning tone, "Not yet anyway. Now, what did you tell her?"

"Who?"

"Sam, the fire elemental who saved you."

"N-nothing."

"I know you're lying. Now, tell me!" He took both of my arms and squeeze them hard. I was so frighten, my hair began turning white.

"I-I didn't say anything. I swear. It's true!"

"Then explain to me why she would care so much for you, if she has a heart of stone!"

"I-I don't know. I-I guess it was out of pity."

Loki groaned in annoyance and threw me on the ground once again.

"Fine," he said in a sharp tone. "You are to remain here, as a slave." He then turned his back and slammed the door. All in one day, I've lost my freedom, my hopes, and my faith. As soon as I was alone, I saw a teacup and a teapot. He never said I couldn't help myself to a cup of tea. Little did I know, Loki was watching me from behind. As I turned my back, he stood in front of me and I frightfully dropped the cup.

"Oh, my God!" I said as I picked up the teacup. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. One less teacup to worry about. If you were making tea..."

"Oh, it's chipped. I-I'm sorry. I'll get another one." I gave him the chipped cup, quickly grabbed a new one from the cupboard, and pored him a cup. As soon as he took his cup, he gave me the chipped one, as a token. At first, I was a little confused, but I didn't want to reject his affections.

As soon as I finish drinking the tea, I went to do as he commanded, be his slave. I swept every hallway in the castle, scrubbed the floors, and washed every last dish. The only problem I had with being a slave is the curtains. They were always closed, making the castle dark, and cold, which I assumed it was how he liked it.

"Do you always keep these closed?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "It helps me think better without all the sunlight in my eyes."

Still, they seemed dusty. They could be dusted off a bit, so I climbed a ladder to dust them off, but as I tried to climb down, my foot slipped. I quickly grabbed on to the curtain, but I was quickly losing my grip. Luckily for me, Loki was right under me to catch me. As I landed in his arms, the curtains fell with me.

"Thank you," I said softly as he set me down. "Oh, sorry about the curtains. I'll hang them back up for you."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll get used to it. Besides, we wouldn't want you to fall again."

I took his word for it, went back to my room and laid on my bed. There were no blankets, but it didn't bother me until I fell asleep that night. I was shivering in my sleep, I felt as cold as death. But suddenly I felt a sudden warmth on my shoulders. It felt like a warm cloak, comforting me in my sleep. As the warmth of the cloak surrounded my body, I stop shivering and slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
